


Day 11. Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tendou Satori - Sadism/Masochism | Gags

by Falka_tyan



Series: Kinktober 2017 [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Biting, But Tadashi and Ushijima Have, Cockhead Polishing, Crying, Edging, Established Relationship, Gags, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2017, Light BDSM, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masochism, Nipple Play, Orgasm Delay, Porn With Plot, Power Bottom Yamaguchi Tadashi, Rare Pairings, Role Reversal, Rough Sex, Satori Hasn't Played Volleyball in High School, Satori is a Manga Artist, Topping from the Bottom, mentions of spanking, sex as stress relief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-17
Updated: 2017-11-17
Packaged: 2019-02-03 09:05:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12745245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Falka_tyan/pseuds/Falka_tyan
Summary: Satori is a pain slut, plain and simple. He gets off on being manhandled, spanked, tied up … you name it. His masochistic tendencies don't mean he doesn't like to be on top though, not at all. And, luckily, his boyfriend, Tadashi, is not opposed to bottoming.What's the problem then?His boyfriend, Tadashi, is mean.Or a story about Tendou Satori, who wanted to top his boyfriend but couldn't.With a happy ending!





	Day 11. Yamaguchi Tadashi/Tendou Satori - Sadism/Masochism | Gags

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone!  
> I'm back with the Kinktober Challenge 2017. As I've expected, I'll be writing these prompts for a long time)
> 
> The current story is connected with Day 3, but only because I wanted to write more about this pairing. I ship it pretty hard, surprisingly. I wanted to write a story with their roles reversed, where Satori is not the dominant one. So here I am)
> 
> Enjoy this smut and welcome to rarepair hell)

Satori’s sex life is a blessing and his biggest concern all at once.

But let’s start from the beginning.

 

Satori is a pain slut, plain and simple. He gets off on being manhandled, spanked, tied up … you name it. His masochistic tendencies don't mean he doesn't like to be on top though, not at all. And, luckily, his boyfriend, Tadashi, is not opposed to bottoming.

What's the problem then, you ask?

Oh, there’s no fucking problem at all. Not a single one. Everything is just peachy. 

Except that Tadashi is _mean_.

He does, apparently, think that if Satori goes lightheaded at the feeling of being bitten, Satori has no interest in topping him. Satori can’t find any logic in his actions otherwise.

 

When their love has been young, they've agreed on taking turns at topping, because both of them have claimed they love fucking and being fucked equally. Hell yeah. It seems that some minx with greenish hair has been lying back then. Or he has just changed his mind over time. The exact reason doesn't matter at all, but the result does. The existing order seems very unfair to Satori: he hasn't fucked his boyfriend's ass in like...a month? Two months? Three…? See, Satori can't even remember the last time he's topped, it’s been _that long_.

 

OK, in case anyone has got a wrong impression: it would be a lie if Satori said he is unsatisfied with the quality of sex they have, because he isn't.

 

It’s just…

He just needs to top again for once. To feel Tadashi's tight channel squeezing his dick, to make Tadashi moan and writhe because of him, to see Tadashi come on his cock and collapse in a heap of messy and sweaty limbs under him. To take care of the blissed-out Tadashi afterwards.

To have a not ruined asshole after sex would be nice for a change as well. 

 

…

They come home after a nice visit to an amusement park, both happy and thrilled. Satori wants to try and seduce Tadashi, and finally, finally, get a piece of Tadashi’s firm ass. That’s all he can think about while they are sitting on the couch in the living room and watching cartoons. Satori becomes so agitated by the time they finish the second episode of ten, though, that he completely forgets about his devilish plans. They pause after the fourth episode to grab water from the kitchen and get comfortable on the cushions again. Satori almost turns the fifth episode on… when he feels Tadashi’s hot breath on his neck. Before Satori can protest, before he can mutter a word of complaint, Tadashi bites his shoulder, hard, and Satori’s world fills with white-hot arousal.

"That's your payment for leaving me alone with Shirabu at the park while you and Wakatoshi were exploring the scariest rides," mutters Tadashi under his breath and bites at the crook of Satori's neck and shoulder. Satori wants to argue, to pinpoint that it’s not his fault Tadashi is a scaredy cat and can’t handle the funniest rides… But all Satori’s arguments die in his throat as he feels Tadashi’s hand snake its way to his nipple and pinch it, painfully.

Satori still can’t believe that he is so _easy_. Whenever Tadashi wants, he can turn his boyfriend into a puddle with a few precise bites. Between hot kisses, filthy whispers, bites to Satori’s sensitive nipples, Satori barely registers being undressed, put onto his stomach and prepped (you can’t blame Satori for giving up resistance from the start – Tadashi knows his body too well!!). Also, Tadashi is so wonderfully stronger than Satori. An outsider wouldn’t guess because of their height difference – Satori has an advantage of being full 7 cm taller than Tadashi – that Satori is much, much weaker than Tadashi. The clothes Satori wears is baggy and conceals his bony figure well, adding to the illusion. Who would suspect that Tadashi has played volleyball in high school and still visits the gym frequently while Satori rarely holds something heavier than his brushes, pens or, maybe, his drawing tablet in his hands. He could’ve been muscular and sturdy if he only gave sports a try, tells Satori himself, but alas, it’s not his aesthetics, that’s why he stays long and gangly (and absolutely powerless in Tadashi’s hands).

 

Satori comes three times and can’t move afterwards, lying boneless on his back on the couch while pleased and sated Tadashi purrs beside him on the floor, licks Satori’s come from Satori's stomach and tells Satori how much he loves him.

That’s not how their evening should have developed.

The bastard, thinks Satori, falling asleep at the feeling of Tadashi’s hands petting his hair. You just wait. The next time…

 

…

The next time Satori plans to fuck Tadashi’s sweet, freckled ass he gets distracted again. They are on a road trip to a medieval temple and spend the night in a popular hotel. Travelling is nice because it's always a good boost for Satori’s creativity and a source of inspiration for new mangas, but it’s really bad too, because Satori sometimes gets restless in unknown places, surrounded by unknown people. Like, a little nervous. Like when a person starts shaking in a cue to a hotel's receptionist's desk.

OK, Satori has got very fucking stressed this time.

Instead of surprising Tadashi after the check-in and pinning the freckled troublemaker to the hotel bed, Satori has to sit quietly under the covers, his whole body quivering, weep and listen to Tadashi’s soothing voice telling him that he is safe, that no strangers in the hall of the hotel have thought badly of Satori, that even if they did, Satori has Tadashi to be there for him, that Tadashi won't let anyone insult him or hurt him…

The closest to sexual touch that Satori gets that night is a light graze of Tadashi’s teeth over his earlobe. The sensation is comforting, in its own unique way, and Satori falls asleep on his boyfriend's chest, listening to Tadashi’s steady heartbeat.

Drowning into slumber, the redhead dreams that maybe, maybe, next time when they will be able to be romantic and stuff, his anxiety won’t get the better of him. That, maybe, next time he’ll be the one to make Tadashi swoon with feelings and fall under Satori’s charms. The golden next time, when he'll make sure to top...

 

…

There’s no next time in the course of three weeks: although Satori is ready to initiate a talk, for he is a grown-ass man, he knows that communication is key, he has to tell his boyfriend about his needs ( _and also his seduction technics apparently don’t work_ ), he hasn’t a single chance to start a conversation. There’s a good reason for it: Tadashi’s work as an editor gets really stressful and Satori doesn’t have time to offer Tadashi to change their routine a bit, because every night the instant Satori opens the door to let Tadashi in, he gets kissed silly, pinned to the wall, and on good evenings they manage to get to the bedroom before Satori gets a dick up his ass.

Satori makes sure to finish the work planned for the day before Tadashi’s arrival. Satori also takes it upon himself to stash bottles of lubricant everywhere in their flat because, you know, spit as lube only goes well in fanfics and for people whose assholes heal magically overnight. Satori’s definitely doesn’t. And what if Tadashi comes home so pent up that Satori will have to endure morning sex too? See, there’s no room for error.

 

…

After Tadashi finishes editing the novel which has brought him so much trouble, he comes back to himself. Not that Satori minded having mind-blowing, dirty, wild sex every evening that much, but talking to his boyfriend occasionally is a delight too. Showing him bits and pieces of Satori’s own mangas in the process is fun as well, not to mention having meals together and cuddling on the couch.

You miss simple things the most, don’t you?

Once he's back to normal again, Tadashi makes sure to take on as many house chores as he can, as if trying to repay Satori for the weeks when he’s been only able to sleep and fuck while at home. Satori coos over Tadashi in mock admiration, praises his eagerness in a sing-song voice, calls him a perfect houseman… Gets spanked for being annoying (becomes even more annoying afterwards) and never stops thinking about how to finally make Tadashi bottom.

While with the decrease of stress-level Tadashi’s libido has definitely lowered, Satori’s, on the contrary, works in overdrive.

The redhead hasn’t forgotten their agreement from the early days of their relationship, and he _really_ wants to be on top again. One more time would do. Just to…remember the feeling?...

Getting spanked repeatedly only makes things worse because nothing gets Satori going better than a good spanking at the hands of his boyfriend.

And, unfortunately, talking still doesn’t work. It turns out, Satori’s blabbermouth is only good for joking, complaining, singing weird songs and retelling anime storylines, not for expressing his sexual desires. Every time Satori wants to raise the topic with Tadashi, he can’t utter a word. Sue him, their sex life is perfect and spicy, better than Satori could’ve ever dreamed of before meeting his boyfriend, and he doesn't want to appear ungrateful. Satori would better bite his own arm off than make Tadashi think that he is not enough for Satori or that he doesn’t satisfy him. Neither wants he to lead them to whatever misunderstanding an incorrect phrasing may elicit.

These thoughts don't help in solving Satori's problem in the slightest.

This is how it goes. When Satori’s mind is not clouded with lust, he gets too trapped in his own head to discuss his desires with Tadashi, and when he is, you know, _horny_ , he can’t communicate properly at all, only whine, mewl and beg for more. Either too shy or too blissed out – you can see the principle. Satori’s poor hole will never get a rest.

 

 

...

There comes a time, when Satori can’t take it anymore. He never talks about his private life even with his friends, but the situation becomes ridiculous and he needs help. As expected, Shirabu only snorts in amusement after listening to Satori (such a little shit, the same sort as Tadashi; no wonder they hate each other so much). But a surprise comes in form of Ushijima giving a really good advice. His sturdy friend says that using a gag on Tadashi would at least stop him from whispering filth and, of course, biting Satori. In that moment Shirabu gives his boyfriend a pointed (and furious) look and averts his gaze with a huff. Ah-ha, so there are more similarities between Tadashi and Shirabu than Satori has previously assumed; it seems someone loves to leave marks too. Ushijima looks almost smug smiling fondly at embarrassed Shirabu. Almost, because for Satori Ushijima is forever the volleyball dork who talks to his cactus, and your favourite dorks can’t look smug by default.

Talking of school best friends and fate’s mischievous ways.

Thank god Ushijima has been his friend since middle school and once has played volleyball in a match against Tadashi’s team in high school. Thank god Satori has never missed Ushijima’s games.

Satori can't imagine what his life could have become has he missed his chance to meet Tadashi. He won’t ever be able to express how happy and grateful he is for having Tadashi in his life.

But…he won’t stop trying to make Tadashi see it?

 

 

…

The night is young, and they sit on the bed, looking through the big window at the dark sky. Bless living on the upper floor of a tall building, and curse the too-bright city lights. They can’t see any stars, but the dark expanse of sapphire blue is breathtaking on its own. There won’t be a better moment than _now_ , decides Satori, steels himself and asks Tadashi to open his mouth…because for reasons. Tadashi complies easily, expecting some snack being offered to him.

He doesn’t expect the taste of rubber in his mouth instead.

Before Tadashi can start to panic, Satori hugs him gently from behind and whispers: “Baby, please, let me take care of you today. I’ll take this thing off if it makes you uncomfortable”. Satori pauses, giving Tadashi time to indicate his discomfort. When the brunet goes pliant in Satori’s embrace and leans back on him, Satori breathes out a sigh of relief, virtually pumps his fist in the air in triumph and kisses Tadashi’s neck tenderly.

“I won’t restrain you, so you can pinch me or tug at my hair or kick me if I get too bold, OK?” says Satori, still concerned for his boyfriend’s well-being. He’s not used to the dominant role, after all. Tadashi only nods in exasperation and lifts his arms in mock-surrender.

Satori feels so overwhelmed at this display of trust that he needs to just sit there for an instant or two, holding on Tadashi, feeling his warmth under his fingertips. Satori is ready to start crying, and only a huge strain of will lets him stay put. He’s been waiting for this moment for _months_ , there’ll be plenty of time to cry in wonder later.

Satori caresses his lover’s sides tenderly and bites at his earlobe. He’s going to _absolutely ruin_ Tadashi.

 

…Satori has Tadashi on his back on the bed, naked, sweaty and teary-eyed. The gag doesn’t let him talk, but the noises coming from under it are utterly delicious. Satori knows that Tadashi can be vocal in bed, but this… Let’s say he is obnoxiously loud.

 

Tadashi obviously tries to please Satori. He keeps his arms above his head, holds on the headboards just how Satori has shown him to. His wilful boyfriend's easy obedience makes something warm tingle in Satori's chest. Thankfully, nothing stops Satori from kissing his boyfriend everywhere, from littering his torso, thighs and belly with hickeys, from fondling his balls with deft fingers. All the while, he has Tadashi keening and whining, sounds muffled by the breathable ball gag, but still very, very arousing. Every now and then, after particularly vicious bites to Tadashi’s tender inner thighs, Tadashi’s spine arches from the bed, his knuckles white from how hard they are gripping the headboard.

 

Satori loves how sensitive his boyfriend is, how responsive. He hasn’t had enough time to enjoy it fully in so long. Satori spends ages sucking at Tadashi’s nipples, teasing the pert buds with his teeth, pinching them with his fingers… Satori’s poor baby starts to cry for real after a series of bites to his chest. His eyes, glazed and dizzy, look up at Satori pleadingly. Oh, Satori knows how he must feel; so needy and desperate, unwilling to move away from the insistent caressing because it would mean disappointing his partner, overwhelmed and not satisfied enough by the treatment at the same time. Satori sits up on his heels, eyes appraisingly Tadashi’s figure on the bed, taking in the view of his flushed body from head to toe, then smiles widely and says in a lilting tone:

“Tadashi~, dear, you look so gorgeous already! Mmm!” And Satori closes his eyes dreamily for a second. When he opens them, his gaze turns predatory, and he adds, to Tadashi’s utter horror: “Let’s see how you will look after a round of edging. I bet, you’ll look majestic, baby”. Not bothering with more teasing, Satori dives down to capture Tadashi’s hard member into his mouth. The poor thing has gone untouched from the start and, from Satori’s experience, must be aching from pent-up arousal by now.

 

Tadashi screams behind the gag and thrashes under Satori’s hands pinning his thighs to the bed. But he doesn’t let the headboard go and doesn’t try to push Satori’s head off, so the redhead keeps going. He sucks, and licks, and caresses Tadashi’s dick with his hands. He brings him to the edge so many times he loses count. Satori knows that Tadashi can barely handle this much attention to his most sensitive parts. His boyfriend suffers for him so beautifully, though; he stoically endures Satori's torturing touches, without protesting, without trying to beg for mercy. Tadashi's muffled screams and moans sound like music to Satori’s ears. By the time Satori is pleased with the state of Tadashi’s oversensitive dick, even the lightest of touches to it makes the brunet tremble and keen.

 

For the next part of his program Satori has to physically pry Tadashi’s fingers from the wooden planks of the headboard. Satori sits cross-legged on the bed, lays Tadashi on his side facing Satori, pours more lube on his fingers and begins polishing Tadashi’s already sore cockhead with the flat of his palm, watching his lover writhe and grip Satori’s legs in an attempt to hold onto something to stay grounded. From time to time Satori leans down and whispers into Tadashi’s ear: “You look so good like this, baby. Want me to tease you more?” After Tadashi’s weak nod Satori grins and starts another round of torture.

When he finally makes Tadashi come, the brunet gets almost silent, knocked off by the power of his orgasm. After the pick is over, Tadashi starts whining tiredly. Satori thinks that his boyfriend has had enough, that he’s gone overboard with his edging (even for Satori himself, with all his masochism and love to perversions of all sorts, this session would’ve been straining). That’s why they should stop for now. Satori wants to sulk a little and be angry at himself for ruining his chance at fulfilling his wish, but Tadashi’s health is the number one priority. Satori resigns to wait a bit more. As if. After he eases the messy, soaking wet gag from Tadashi’s mouth, wipes off the excess spit and gives Tadashi a water bottle to make a few gulps from, his little sex-demon surprises him with a hoarse demand of: “Fuck me. Now”.

Satori feels a pleasant shiver run through him at these words. He _will_ get what he wants, after all. The power balance returns to its usual state – which is familiar and welcome. Not that Satori has been in charge while he teased and edged Tadashi either – he’s just been doing what the brunet has let him. It’s more than OK for Satori, though. Apparently, he wanted to top but not necessarily to dominate.

He preps Tadashi quick, efficient and ruthless, urged to hurry by Tadashi’s incessant whispers of: “Do it, Satori. Put your dick in, or I don’t know what I’ll do to you. Don’t be so afraid to touch me, I’m not a tender virgin. God, you’re so slow. Just fuck me already, Satori! Hurry up and put your dick in me,” and so on, and so forth. When Satori thinks that Tadashi is almost ready to take him (it’s been a while since his boyfriend has bottomed, after all, and Satori has all the rights to worry), Tadashi sends him a ferocious glare, and not a second later Satori is slicking his shaft and guiding it into his boyfriend’s tight asshole.

Being inside Tadashi… There are no words to describe how it feels to Satori. This is heaven.

Satori doesn’t even try to be slow or gentle. He doesn’t want to get punished for not giving Tadashi what he craves; he wants to give Tadashi all the pleasure he can, fuck Tadashi the exact way his boyfriends wishes him to.

Satori takes his lover on his hands and knees first, fast and ruthless, then trips him over and continues his punishing thrusts face to face. To his delight, Tadashi drags his sharp nails forcefully down his sides and back, making the redhead hiss and moan. Satori supposes that the welts from the scratching will be present for a while. _Good_. Despite the heat of the moment, Tadashi also doesn’t forget to give precise instructions about how to fuck him just right: how Satori has to angle his hips to reach Tadashi’s prostate, at which speed and how deep Satori has to grind his hips, when and where Satori has to bite him…

Satori has hoped his turn at topping would go well, but he hasn’t expected it to go _this well_.

Tadashi ordering him around is the biggest turn-on for the ginger, which is a well-known fact for both of them. But who knew that playing the active role _and_ being under Tadashi’s control at the same time can be so satisfying? The brunet commands Satori to touch his cock, and screams at the first graze of Satori’s hands. It must be excruciating after the edging session… There’s no command to stop though, that’s why Satori keeps pumping his boyfriend’s oversensitive member and fuck his ass relentlessly despite Tadashi’s pained mewls and pitiful whining. Tadashi can’t hold his body still; he writhes under Satori, pinned to the mattress by the larger man’s weight, impaled on his dick… And Satori can only marvel at how Tadashi seems to enjoy the overload of sensations and, simultaneously, be conscious enough to _still_ issue orders at Satori.

Satori comes at his boyfriend’s command (oh, yeah, he’s been conditioned well), white-hot pleasure making him see spots in front of his eyes. At the same time, he feels something hot coating his hand, and his head gets fuzzy from his own orgasm and the pleasure of making his boyfriend come twice.

The redhead slowly untangles himself from Tadashi and collapses on the bed, breathing heavily. Satori can’t move, can’t talk, can’t comprehend anything. Until he feels Tadashi’s hand petting his sweaty forehead, flicking the long fiery-red strands from his face. Unthinkingly, Satori pushes into the touch, nuzzles to his lover’s palm.

“You OK, Satori? My pretty, brave, wonderful Satori. You’ve fucked me so well, honey, I’m so proud of you,” says Tadashi’s gentle voice somewhere close. Satori hums and grins stupidly, letting Tadashi take care of him. Satori thinks he can die a happy man now – sated, safe and in his beloved’s care.

 

The next morning Satori will blush and hide his face in his hands from embarrassment, recalling how he’s let Tadashi do all the aftercare. While Satori, who announced that he wants to take care of Tadashi, has been simply lying there, limp like a noodle and swooning from Tadashi’s praise. Tadashi, in his turn, will look fresh and well-rested. He’ll continue praising Satori, saying that this kind of sex was what he needed at the time. He will also inquire why they haven’t done this before and claim that they need to repeat the experience. Maybe, they could not use a gag but tie Tadashi to the bed? And they could also use a vibrator on Tadashi, or a vibrating butt-plug, or add nipple clamps…

 

But this is bound to happen later, while at the present moment the puddle which used to be Satori is pleased with himself and with the world. He’s been such a good boy for Tadashi. Who needs more?...

 

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hey hey!
> 
> I hope you've liked it!  
> Please, tell me what you think!
> 
> And don't hesitate to check out my other fics in these series if you liked this one!
> 
> I'd be very glad to make new friends on Tumblr! [Maria-Falka](http://maria-falka.tumblr.com/)


End file.
